


【表豆】养猫

by A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth



Category: Actor RPF, Musical actor rpf, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth/pseuds/A_Person_Who_Lives_On_Earth
Summary: 只有2000多字的pwp，是三伯把豆像宠物一样养在家的背景，并由此引发出的一场性事。
Relationships: Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert, 三伯豆 - Relationship, 表豆
Kudos: 9





	【表豆】养猫

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：可能有一点痛(扯头发级别的痛)；有dom&sub倾向；文笔差；极度oc  
> 是表豆，Mark Seibert/Oedo Kuipers

听到开门的声音，Oedo的整个身体控制不住地一震，满怀期待地向门口的方向转过脸去——即便如此，他还是什么也看不到，因为他的主人在离开之前，像是知道他害怕黑暗一样，蒙上了他的眼睛。  
Oedo已经保持着同一个姿势在阳台边跪了四个小时了，他的双手被反铐在身后，身上一丝不挂——严肃地说，他身上还有一对挂着漂亮银质铃铛的乳夹和一条深入体内的白色尾巴。  
赤裸让Oedo过往被训练的痕迹无处可藏，他雪白的脊背上依稀可见过往被主宰者惩罚时留下的、长短不一的鞭痕，那些点缀在肩胛骨附近的暗红色痕迹，随着男孩向前探出的身子舒展开来，残忍而香艳。  
Mark不急不缓地走到猫儿身前，奖励似地抚摸Oedo的后颈。男孩抬起头，那是迎合的动作，加之黑色丝带的映衬，更显色情。男孩的脸上没什么肉，皮肤也因常年的不见天日透出近乎病态的白。  
Mark抽下丝带，它已经微微被男孩的泪水濡湿，Mark将它丢在一边，居高临下地欣赏男孩盈满泪水的、如蓝色水晶般纯净通透的眼睛。Oedo嘴唇微张，在独属于这个年龄的纯真之外，又透露出极致的纯真迸发出的淫靡。  
Mark伸出二指在Odeo的脸颊抚摸，又轻车熟路地从男孩漂亮的眉眼游走到娇嫩的唇边。男孩几乎是急切地将两根手指含进嘴里，滑腻的舌头绕着男人的手指扭动，像是某种心照不宣的讨好。男人用手指模仿着交合的动作在后者的口腔里抽插转动，时而顶住男孩的上颚，有时又直刺他的喉咙口，直把男孩顶到双目通红，生理泪水不受控制地汇聚在眼角，又顺着他姣好的脸部轮廓流下。  
Mark将手指抽出时，Oedo忍不住低下头干呕了几声，又挂上那副期待的表情，等待他的主宰者对自己适才表现的奖赏。  
Mark将手指上湿滑的液体抹在男孩的脖颈和胸口，半蹲下身子，像抱小猫一样托着Oedo的腋下将之抱起。  
借着Mark的托力，Oedo顺势站起身来。男孩个子很高，两人处于同一姿势之后，Oedo反而有些不敢直视面前男人的眼睛了。他随即将注意力转移至挣脱限制住自己双手的皮质手铐上，又急于像个听话的恋人，用手臂环住男人的脖子。  
窗户还开着，晚春的微风吹起窗帘，也吹来些许凉意。Mark体贴地把男孩转过一个方向，用自己的背挡住清风，深邃的眼睛却从未从男孩的脸上离开，在两人再次站定的时候微微低下头去回应Oedo仰起头的索吻。  
唇舌交织在一起，Oedo又一次失掉了氧气，像离水的鱼一般挣扎，又像受到恶魔蛊惑的凡人一般难以自抑地凑上前去，想要获得更多。  
Mark一手扣住男孩的后脑勺加深这个吻，另一只手绕到Oedo背后解开已经吸干了男孩手腕处温度的黑色手铐。他只解开了一边的手铐，Oedo就已经抽出手臂缠上他的脖颈——甚至顾不得放松一下自己长时间被反铐而酸痛的肩膀。  
不需要过多的交流，两人分开时，Oedo的嘴唇已经变成了香艳的玫红色。Mark低声骂了一句什么，近乎粗暴地扯出男孩后穴的尾巴，如愿听到Oedo极力压抑的一声惊呼。  
Oedo用仍在颤抖的手去解Mark的西装裤拉链，不知是出于紧张还是什么，竟拉了几次还是没能成功。Mark最后的耐心也宣告消失殆尽，他两三下扯开自己的西装裤子，看着男孩白嫩的手指褪下自己的底裤，又清晰地感觉到Oedo像受惊的小兽一般剧烈地抖了一下。  
即使已经和面前的男人经历过多次激烈的性事，Oedo仍然如两人初夜时那般惊讶于彼方胯下那火热之物的尺寸。只消一眼，Oedo白嫩的脸颊就染上了大片的桃红。他有些不知所措地抱紧男人的脖子，将自己身体的支配权完全交付给对方。  
男人用健壮的手臂托着男孩的臀瓣将之抱起，Oedo惊呼一声，双腿下意识地缠紧男人精壮的腰——他几乎整个挂在了男人的身上。  
含了几小时异物的后穴几乎毫不费力地吞下男人滚烫的巨物，男孩尖叫一声，整个人软成了一团。感受到男孩的颤抖，Mark张开手掌，将Oedo的臀向两边拉开，更加深入地顶进去。  
男孩漂亮的眼睛不断分泌出泪水，不出多久便淌的一塌糊涂，努力压抑的呻吟也不自觉地带上了哭腔，更激起了主宰者的欲望。  
Oedo太害羞了，他听到自己的呻吟声，与之相交织的，还有后穴因过分的渴望发出的淫靡水声。他把脑袋埋在男人的颈窝，努力克制住自己的喘息，不让变了调的呻吟从自己唇畔溜走。  
他无法形容自己现在的感觉，撕裂的痛苦还未消减，摄人的快感便直冲头顶般地奔涌上来。他的身体随着男人的撞击晃动，可怜的前端已经硬的流水，他却腾不出手去照顾它。  
Mark把男孩房间里顶在巨大的落地玻璃窗上，欣赏他在背部接触到冰冷的玻璃的时候的战栗。窗外华灯初上，车水马龙。  
Mark扭转过男孩的身子，将他从自己身上放下。双脚着地带给了男孩些许安全感，Oedo感觉自己的脑子昏沉沉的，双眼早已被泪水升出的水雾蒙了一层，他什么都看不清，只看到星星点点，万家灯火。  
Oedo总算意识到自己面前的透明玻璃可能带来什么，他几乎全身都变成了粉红色。他想要控诉男人疯狂的恶行，即将脱口而出的话却被男人用力的一顶全数堵在了喉咙里。  
男孩的脖子弯出不堪重负的弧度，安全感的迅速缺失让他无意识地扶住男人握住自己腰身的手掌，他的双腿几乎支撑不住身后大力的撞击。  
性事中的Mark无意刻意控制手指的力道，Oedo牛奶般的皮肤也因此留下了几处粉红的指印。  
像欣赏一件易碎的艺术品一样，Mark看着男孩在自己赐予的在欲海里沉沦，看着他从最初的矜持到现在的渴求，Oedo主动扭起自己的细腰配合着男人的动作，又伸出手来照料自己可怜的前端，不需要太多刺激，已经承受了几次干高潮的的男孩敏感的要命，只是几下带着轻颤的套弄就让他哭着射了自己一身，呻吟声也从小声的呜咽变得逐渐不加克制。  
Mark在男孩又一次瘫软在自己怀里时抽身而出，近乎粗暴地扯着男孩的金发让他跪倒在自己脚下。  
男孩还处于无意识的状态，蓝色的眼睛像是失去了神采一样飘忽迷离。他嘴唇微张，唇瓣也因为情欲而变得艳红欲滴。  
Mark射在男孩的唇边和胸口，满意地看着男孩不知餍足地舔舐自己的唇角，将那一抹乳白吞吃入腹。  
在经过几声剧烈的喘息之后，Oedo像回到水中的鱼一般活了过来。他膝行着试图离Mark更近些，主动伸出粉红色的舌头舔舐吸吮。Mark的眼神顺着Oedo的脊柱的方向爬上男孩的发顶，像是感觉到了恋人的眼神，Oedo微微抬头，那双眼睛还是那么清澈，即使他嘴里还含着那尚未疲软的物事，却仍如孩童般纯净。


End file.
